Back to the Start
by mikaera
Summary: Oneshot KaiTala. Songfic: The scientist, Coldplay. [Don't know how to say I love You... just don't go... stay with me...]


Hi everybody. This is a KaiTala fic, which came up to my mind from the song "The scientist", Coldplay.

I hope you like it, please leave reviews!

**Back to the start.**

"Tala?"

"No. I don't want to talk." It was a rainy night in the cold Russia. The water drops were coming bigger, but they didn't mind. The snow covered the floor. It was really cold.

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are _

"Please."

"Why? Do you care for me?"

"Sure! I…"

"I don't think so."

"Forget about everything please! Everything's a mistake, I…"

"You. You are the mistake here, Kai. Go away. You don't belong here."

Kai kneeled on the white snow.

_I had to find you, Tell you I need you, _

"please… I… I can't live without you. I just can't."

"You will have to. I want you away from me. You're… a betrayer"

"no… you… have to understand."

_Tell you I set you apart  
_

"Why? I don't want to understand anything. It's everything done, Kai. Everything Over."

"Why can't we start over?"

"Are you mad boy? There's nothing between us. Nothing."

"But…"

_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Aw let's go back to the start  
_

A couple of weeks having his lips for his own were the ones to blame. He didn't want those lips to go away from him… never.

_Runnin' in circles, Comin' our tails, _

"no buts. I'm… disappointed in you."

"Tala… please… those days together…"

"Are over."

"No! I was so worried about the tournament that I… didn't pay you the attention you needed… I know."

"And you want me to take it easy?"

_Heads on the science apart  
_

"I know… it's difficult. But I don't want to go to Japan… and leave you here. I want… to stay."

_Nobody said it was easy _

_  
It's such a shame for us to part _

"Find somewhere to sleep and stay. I'm not forbidding you to stay, as long as you're away from me."

_Nobody said it was easy _

_  
No one ever said it would be this hard _

"The only thing I can say… if you really want me away from you I'll be."

Tala raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't give up this easy, would he? "What do you mean?"

"I love you." Kai pulled Tala's shirt, and pressed one of his hands on his back, and the other on his neck. His lips covered Tala's, as his tongue ran by his lover's mouth.

_Aww take me back to the start _

Tala gave in as supposed, he couldn't refuse to accept Kai's kisses although he pretended to be cold, and emotionless.

_I was just guessin', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart _

Tala's hands slowly came down to Kai's waist, pressing his body against him. His hands touched every inch of Kai's back as the embrace took place.

'damn fool… I love you… everything I did was because of you… to stay with you… please let me stay…' thought the blue haired one. 

_Questions of science, Science and progress, _

'my grandfather wouldn't take I love you… that's why I needed to stay away. It was because of you I left, Tala. It was to protect you. From Him.'

_Do not speak as loud as my heart  
_

Kai lunged Tala's mouth with his, he didn't wanted that kiss to end, that kiss that probably would be the last one.

_Tell me you love me, Come back to haunt me,_

'Kai… you know I love you too. That's why you insist, isn't it? I love you, baka.'

_Oh when I rush to the start  
_  
After a long kiss they finally pulled apart. Tala's blue eyes looked painfully at the crimson ones in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" Kai managed to say. "Maybe I should leave now."

_Runnin' in circles, Chasin' our tails, _

"Are we… still friends?"

_Comin' back as we are _

Kai put up his head, and looked again inside his love's eyes. "Sure… friends." He invented a smile on his face, while in his eyes, sorrow tears started forming.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_  
Aww It's such a shame for us to part _

Kai turned round, and started walking slowly in the direction of nowhere. He'd probably return to Japan, after all, it was pointless seeing Tala not having him.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_  
No one ever said it would be so hard _

"Kai?"

He slowly turned to his back and looked at the blue eyes that were next to him, wondering how had Tala got that close without him noticing.

"What?"

"It'd be such a pity loosing a friend… a good friend you were. But… it's worse… to loose the person you love. Please don't go away. Stay with me, Kai."

Kai's eyes widened, as he felt the Russian's lips on his own, pulling him in a deeper kiss.

**_I'm goin' back to the start_**

…

…

…

It wasn't long, but I want your opinions about it! Leave reviews people!

Aw and forgive me about any mistakes you can find, my first language is Spanish not English, but I enjoy the most writing in English.

See ya! Mikaera.


End file.
